


Leave Your Virture Behind

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Choking, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Israeli Politicians, M/M, Non-Consensual, Politics, Rape, fight and fuck, gay political slash, middle eastern politicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Yitzhak Herzog's meeting with the Iraqi President turns into more than a meeting.





	Leave Your Virture Behind

**Author's Note:**

> HOLYYYY shitttt, I am so sorry for the hiatus. But yes, I had a plot in mind where Yitzhak Herzog and Saddam Hussein cross paths. This is the end result. If you're offended by this, please click the back button. This is intended for Mature audiences only, as it has rape and non-consensual sex in it.

“Well, I’d better get going, I’ll see you later tonight Bibi,” Yitzhak “Bougie” Herzog gave the Prime Minister a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon too,” Bibi smiled. Bibi looked back in the master bedroom, where Avigdor Lieberman was still asleep. “Good luck at work today.” Bibi smiled while he planted a sloppy kiss on Bogie’s lips. “You too,” Herzog smiled as he walked out the door. It was a muggy day, the rain clouds disguised the sun, and Buji had much to do today. He walked into the driveway, where the Prime Minister’s limo waited for him. He got in and directed the driver to take him the Knesset offices. 

Jerusalem is described as a large city, with both old and new buildings, some of them dating back to two millennia. Herzog took in ten sites of the city, something he rarely got to do. He checked his PDA for today’s agenda, 8:00 meeting with staff, 9:00, Knesset Meeting and 10:00; he had to meet with the Iraq President. The basis of the meeting was to discuss the strategy on how to deal with ISIS, who has been funneling weapons and money to Hamas and Hezbollah ever since they came into the news. Soon, the limo pulled up to the Knesset building and Herzog went to the office.

The day revolved just the same. Bougie arranged meetings with his staff, who briefed him on a bill that wax to be voted on in the Knesset the next day. Herzog carefully took note, and the bill had regulations that would at least help alleviate housing costs. Later that day, Herzog took his seat in his place at the Knesset. It was short, as the new bill passed with little to no opposition, save for the Israeli Home Party. It was relatively quick, so Bougie could get to the meeting with the Iraqi President.

He then went upstairs to the cabinet room, and it was eerily silent.Usually, the Iraqi president would show up early. Of course, the press would not show up for quite some time, do Herzog quietly opened the door and went in. “Welcome Mr. Opposition leader, or should say Yitzhak Halevi Herzog?” Bougie froze, knowing the voice sounded all too familiar. He then flipped on the light and saw none other than Saddam Hussein standing before him.

Long story behind why he never liked Saddam Hussein. Saddam Hussein was Bibi Netanyahu’s ex-lover, and a very abusive one at that. He often heard stories of Bibi coming home with bruises and scars all over his body, all inflicted by Saddam. Bibi had warned him about Saddam. Saddam Hussein would always threaten to kill both Herzog, and Lieberman if he got the chance. Not to mention that Bibi was carrying on a romance with Yair Lapid (Which is fine, Bougie, Evet, and Bibi’s relationship is open), but if Saddam found out about that, he would surely try to find a way to kill all of them. It was a beautiful day the golden sun shining on the buildings of Jerusalem, casting the city into a golden hue. Finally he had the courage to speak up. “Why are you here?” 

“I came here to settle business with someone i knew a long time ago, but there seems to be a snag in my plans…” Saddam hissed. Bougie felt himself tense up, preparing for Saddam to strike. “What the hell do you mean?”  
“Oh you should know,” Saddam spoke with a heavy Iraqi accent. Herzog knew what this man was capable of, and his mind went through every single scenario that could maybe end up with him getting out alive. Yet before he knew it, Saddam slammed into him, pushing him against the wall. Yitzhak tried weaseling out of Saddam’s grasp, yet the other man had him firmly pinned. His life flashed right before his eyes and he felt one of Saddam’s hands lock around his throat, practically cutting off all air. Saddam’s grip on Bogie’s throat tightened, and Yitzhak looked into the eyes of his assailant. For a moment, Saddam made eye contact with Herzog and suddenly, something strange had come over him. Here he was, trying to get in contact with the one man who cared and ounce for him, yet along came this new man to confuse and tempt him. Surely, this other man was not his, but he felt a strange attraction to him. He then released his grip on Yitzhak’s throat an Yitzhak almost fell to the ground, gasping for air. Saddam them moved to kiss him, and Yitzhak tried moving away, but Saddam’s hand tangled into his hair and kept him in the lip lock. Yitzhak recoiled and bit the other man’s lip and both tasted blood. Saddam than snickered, licking the blood off his lip and then went back in, this time slowly coaxing the other man to deepen the kiss. Saddam then picked up the other man and pushed him into the wall. He then proceeded to slowly grind into Bougie. Yitzhak detested everything about thisarmWhen Saddam leaned over to kiss him again, Herzog spat in his face. Saddam wasn’t even fazed by this, as he stated at the other man, in awe of his spunk. He then quickly wiped away Yitzhak’s spit and went back to kissing him. Yitzhak panicked. He could try to throw Saddam off him, but he was much bigger than he was. Even that, how would he tell someone? Surely, Bibi and Avigdor would believe him, but it would ultimately result in a scandal and a PR disaster. Yitzhak tensed as Saddam ground into him, and gave a sudden yelp when he found Saddam’s hand as his lower back. Saddam then propped Yitzhak against wall, and slowly kissed along the other man’s jawline and neck. Yitzhak tried pushing Saddam away but Saddam firmly pinned his hand with his one arm.

This left him free to tear his shirt open. Saddam then reached around and undid Yitzhak’s tie and discarded it. He then slowly kissed up what little skin was exposed by his shirt. His lips and tongue slowly ghosted near the other man’s nipple. Saddam then slowly gathered Bougie up and pushed him onto the cabinet table. In the process, Saddam also reached down and started undoing his belt. Yitzhak barely registered the change in position and by the time he tried getting off Saddam was on him again. Now Saddam had completely removed Herzog’s shirt and his hands were everywhere. Herzog was thin for a man, yet was lean and muscular, Saddam could not see a single flaw on his body. Yitzhak’s cheeks flushed with anticipation, and as much as he hated having something like sexuality taken away from him, he knew he was getting hard. Saddam sensed the other man’s arousal and quickly moved down to what was below the other man’s waist. He then tore open the fastenings of Bogie’s pants and fondled him directly. He then slowly teased Yitzhak while stroking his cock. Yitzhak moaned and pushed his body into the other man’s hand. Saddam then took off his own clothes and then pulled Yitzhak up and wrenched off every piece of clothing on his body, even below the waist. Yitzhak was there, naked with another man on top of him. Saddam then slowly took on of his fingers and wettened it slightly. He then slowly pushed it into Herzog causing the other man to wince as he added another. Saddam curved his finger and found that small pool of nerve endings that was the Opposition Leader’s prostate, causing pleasure in be other man. He the slowly spread the two fingers apart, stretching be fingers and reentering the other man’s puckered hole and finding his prostate striking it with equal measure of skill. Saddam then withdrew his fingers and slowly got behind the other man.

The entrance was painful for Yitzhak, as Saddam pushed his cock slowly into him. Though Saddam’s preparations helped, he was usually large and it slightly hurt. Yitzhak unintentionally tensed up and pain shot through him, causing an agonized cry to tear from his mouth. Saddam, sensing that this was not the correct angle to push from, slightly adjusted himself. He then lightly spit on his cock and rubbed it all over Bougie’s asshole.

“Please don’t do this,” Bougie whimpered. Saddam then looked at him. “Ease yourself. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Saddam then tried a small thrust, and by then, he found Herzog’s prostate and hit it ever two times. Yitzhak sensed that it had been a while since Saddam had been with another man. For all he knew, the last man Saddam could have been with was Bibi. Saddam’s head rested between Yitzhak’s shoulders, and he knew that Yitzhak was getting off. As he was nearing his climax Herzog could hear Saddam moaning various things in Arabic. Soon, Yitzhak could not hold it in anymore and a cry tore from his throat as he came all over the desk. His orgasm triggered Saddam’s as he moaned Yitzhak’s name. Yitzhak felt him come, deep and burning inside him. He then collapsed into the table, the world spinning. He felt Saddam pull out of him and saw him slowly redo his clothes.

“That was fun. Maybe we could do this again Bougie.”

“Go to hell Saddam!” Yitzhak spat out Saddam’s like it was a nasty spider.

“I will, but you’d might want you get dressed and cleaned up Mr. Herzog.” Saddam then gave a laugh and sauntered off. Yitzhak felt alone and cold. Here he was, laying on the cabinet desk, naked and violated. He then soon found the strength to gather up his clothing and clean himself up. He went home early that day, stripped and showered, trying to rinse off every trace if Saddam from his body. He fed the clothes to the fire, collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

He would have stayed asleep if not roused by be knocking at his door. Yitzhak was too weak to even move. Soon the door opened and get heard Yair and Bibi’s voice. “Yitzhak, we came to bring you some food.” Bibi called out. Yitzhak didnt even want to leave his bed. He heard footstep ascending the stair and the door to his room opened. Bibi was standing there, with a bag of noodle soup and with Yair Lapid with a “get well package.” “Yitzhak are you okay?” Bibi asked.   
“I feel so shitty…..” Yitzhak mumbled from under the covers.  
“Well, you gotta get out of the bed and do something,” Yair said while opening the drapes and pulling the covers of Yitzhak.  
“No, no,” Yitzhak moaned as he buried himself into the covers.”  
“Bougie you’re not going l get better if you don’t move.”  
“Alright, fine! I’ll be up and I’ll get around.” Yitzhak slowly got out if the bed. Little did he know that the covers fell of him and Yair gave a gasp when he saw him.  
The opposition leader’s body was covered in bite marks and bruises. “My god. Yitzhak, what happened to you?” Yair asked.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” when Bibi went to touch him, he gave a loud yelp.  
“Yitzhak did you do anything out of the ordinary last night?” Bibi asked.  
“Well, yesterday I had a staff meeting and I had to meet with the Iraqi President and-” Yitzhak noticed that. Bibi’s face turned pale.  
“It was him, it was.” Suddenly Bibi flew into a fit if angry.  
“I am going to kill him for this. I’m going to fucking kill him!”  
“Bibi, its alright! I am fine I am just-” Yitzhak felt a pain near his groin. He the realized that he was bleeding. It burned hot and caused Yitzhak to sink to the floor.  
“Oh my god, we got to get him to the hospital!” Yair said. Bibi then turned around and saw Yitzhak clutching his intimate areas. Without hesitating, Bibi helped Yitzhak put a robe on and carried him out to the car. Bibi was beyond angry about this. He would make sure Saddam rotted in be pits of hell for this.


End file.
